


Experimental Elemental Volleyball (Girls)

by ElysiumAce



Series: The Main Character Is An OC [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EEV is pronounced ee-vee, First three chapters mainly introductory stage, Hinata Shouyou is Great at Volleyball, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Human Experimentation, It's part of the backstory, Japan Girls’ U19s, Main character ain’t introduced till like chapter 4, Multi, Nationals, OC-centric, OP Hinata Shouyou, OP OC, Swearing, germaphobia, i’ll tag as i go along, no detailed descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumAce/pseuds/ElysiumAce
Summary: Dear Sir/Madam,Your school has been invited to the month long Training Camp hosted by The Yoso Group for new Volleyball players. We will not be responsible should one of your students walk into Amemori Moriko’s room and find out about her knife throwing skills.Yours Sincerely,The Yoso Group
Series: The Main Character Is An OC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Giant of Aoba Johsai High School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360509) by [99GreenBottles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles). 



> So when this is recently posted, the other part to this fanfic, the OC guide, probably won't be posted yet, but the OC guide will probably be up soon, I think at least. This is a side project and I'm having very important exams pretty soon (PSLE), so I won't update very often, so, please don't ask me to update faster or anything. Anyway, sorry for rambling, but it's like 2 a.m. when I'm writing this so 🤷🏻♀️.

**1/3/2010**

Dear Sir/Madam,

Your school has been invited to the month-long Training Camp hosted by The Yoso Group for new Volleyball players. We will not be responsible should one of your students walk into Amemori Moriko’s room and find out about her knife-throwing skills.

Yours Sincerely,

The Yoso Group

 **1 month later (Friday)**  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime, Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa Tōru, and Hanamaki Takahiro walked off the bus when they were greeted by an extremely enthusiastic girl with cyan eyes and cyan-hair tied into pigtails, she wore a long-sleeve jet black jacket with forest green accents and the words Shinrin Volleyball Club on the back she also wore shorts with a forest green base and acid green accents, as well as plain black knee pads. ”Haiyo! My name’s Tano Miyuki. How ’bout you four?”

”My name’s Oikawa Tōru, this is Iwa-chan and-”, Oikawa was cut off by a chop on the head.

”My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, this is Matsukawa Issei and this is Hanamkai Takahiro.”, Iwaizumi stated while Tano giggled.

”Ow. Iwa-chan, you big meanie!”, Oikawa cried out melodramatically with fake tears in his eyes. Iwaizumi just sighed and continued speaking to Tano.

”Could you show us where the gym is, please? Our coach said we are supposed to go there when we get here.”, Iwaizumi, the ever polite one, asked.

”Oh yeah! **That’s** what I was supposed to be doing.”, Tano grinned as she snapped her fingers.

”Yuki! I hope you haven't been harassing the visitors!”, a voice called out from behind Tano. There stood a girl with jet black hair and rosy red eyes, she was wearing the same thing as Tano.

”My name is Yoshino Masa. I'm very sorry about Yuki here, she is very easily distracted and also very enthusiastic when meeting new people.”

”Come on, I’ll show you to the gym.”, Yoshino stated.

The 6 of them walked through winding corridors for approximately 5 minutes before reaching a building that looked like it could be a school building. The newcomers gaped at the gigantic building.

”A-are yo-you sure **this** is the gym?”, Oikawa stuttered.

Yoshino and Tano simply smirked and opened the doors. The four Seijoh students peered in and lo-and-behold, it **was** a gym. Inside there were a few other first-year students from other schools, or at least they **looked** like first years. There were not that many people in the gym. Only around 8-9 from other schools but there were a few more students from the school itself. After a while, the last few people walked in. 5 boys in white jackets with mauve accents walked in with a girl with copper brown hair that faded into mustard brown. She looked like she was around 160cm and she wore her shorts in the opposite color scheme.

Yoshino moved forward and announced, ”Alright, now that you are all here. We shall introduce ourselves. We are the Shinrin High Volleyball Club and I am our Vice-Captain, Yoshino Masa, #2. I am a third-year. I play as Pinch Server and sometimes Wing Spiker. I am 187.4cm tall and my jumping reach is 351cm. Now I'll let the others introduce themselves.”

All the boys in the gym gasped at how high she could jump and before they could ask how she could jump that high, Tano skipped forward and spoke, ”Hello! My name is Tano Miyuki, #8. I am a second-year. I play as Backup Setter. I am 176.8cm tall. My jumping reach is 334cm. Also, everyone on this team has a pretty high jumping reach so don't be surprised at our jumping reaches, m’kay?”

Then, a redhead with pale turquoise blue eyes stepped forward. ”My name is Tsukamoto Chieko, #3. I am a second-year. I play as Setter. I am 182.6cm tall. My jumping reach is 336cm.”

Next, a girl with dusty brown hair that faded into a pale shade of brown with silver eyes stepped forward. ”My name is Asato Chie, #4. I am a first-year. I play as Middle Blocker. I am 174cm. My jumping reach is 338cm.”

After, a girl with black hair that faded into Royal Blue 2 and turquoise blue eyes stepped forward. ”My name is Mizutani Yoko, #7. I am a third-year. I play as Middle Blocker. I am 176.9cm. My jumping reach is 339cm.”

Then, a girl that was extremely short with faded purple-blue hair that faded into a dull blue with warm purple eyes. ”My name is Miyahira Mana, #6. I am a third-year. I play as Backup Libero. I am 149.1cm. My jumping reach is 305cm.” A boy in the front that was around 162cm with brown hair and brown eyes choked on air. 

Finally, the girl that came in with Shiratorizawa stepped forward. ”My name is Aoyama Rin, #5. I am a first-year. I play as a Libero. I am 162cm. My jumping reach is 321cm.”, the boy choked again as Aoyama continued, ”Do you have any questions? After answering any questions you may have, introductions will start.”

A boy who had black hair that looked like a rooster with cat-like hazel eyes raised his hand. ”Yes, Kuroo?”, Aoyama addressed Kuroo Tetsurou. ”Where’s your Captain and your Ace?”

All the girls chuckled. ”Our Captain is our Ace and she’ll get here either on Sunday night or Monday morning.”

Then, a boy with owl-like white hair with frosted tips and gold eyes raised his hand and waved it wildly. ”Yes, Bokuto?”, Aoyama asked yet again. ”What’re we gonna do tomorrow?”, he asked loudly. ”Tomorrow we will have randomized 2v2 matches, with penalties. Sunday will be Penalty Day and Study Day, so no practice is allowed unless it's penalties.” There were some people who visibly wilted at that sentence.

”Any more questions?”, Aoyama asked. No one raised their hand, so Aoyama gestured for the teams to introduce themselves.

Kuroo stepped up, ”My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, #15. I am from Nekoma High and I am a first-year. I play as Middle Blocker. I am 186.7cm and my jumping reach 322cm.” The brown-haired boy stood next, ”I am Yaku Morisuke, #18. I am from Nekoma High and I am a first-year. I play as Libero. I am 162.3cm. My jumping reach is 299.8cm” Nekoma then sat down.

Bokuto stood, ”Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm Bokuto Kōtarō, #17. I am from Fukurodani Academy and I am a first-year!”, at this, he pointed his thumb to his chest, ”I play as Wing Spiker. I am 178.9cm tall and my jumping reach is 333cm!” His friend (?) stood up as well, ”Yo! My name is Komi Haruki, #15. I am from Fukurodani Academy and I am a first-year as well, I think all of us are anyway. I play as Libero. I am 160cm and my jumping reach is 291cm.”, they then sat down.

Tsukamoto then spoke outright, ”You have no need to state your year anymore. You're all first-years after all.”, everyone nodded and agreed.

A boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes stood up, ”My name is Sawamura Daichi, #11. I am from Karasuno High. I play as Defensive Specialist/Wing Spiker. I am 170.7cm and my jumping reach is 305cm. Next, a boy with light gray hair and hazel eyes with a birthmark under his eye, ”My name is Sugawara Koushi, #12. I am from Karasuno High. I play as Setter. I am 172.3cm and my jump reach is 297cm.” Then, a boy with curly brown hair, ”My name is Azumane Asahi, #10. I am from Karasuno High. I play as Wing Spiker. I am 178.6cm tall and my jump reach 326cm. (Ima just speed this up)

”Iwaizumi Hajime, #13. I'm from Aobajohsai High. I play as Wing Spiker. I'm 174.3cm tall and my jump reach is 323cm.” ”Yoohoo! I'm Oikawa Tooru, #12. I play as Setter. I'm 181.9cm tall and my jump reach is 334cm.” ”Matsukawa Issei, #14. Middle Blocker, 183.5cm, 328cm.” ”Hanamaki Takahiro, #15. Wing Spiker, 182.6cm, 324cm.”

”Ushijima Wakatoshi, #16. Wing Spiker, 184cm, 342cm.” ”Tendou Satori, #17. Middle Blocker, 186.9cm, 326cm.” ”Ouhira Reon, #18. Wing Spiker, 182.6cm, 324cm.” ”Semi Eita, #19. Setter, 177.4cm, 322cm.” ”Yamagata Hayato, #20. Libero, 172cm, 304cm.”

Everyone was then dismissed to explore the school.

Omake:

”Nekomata-Sensei?”, Kuroo started. ”Yes?” ”Why are we joining their girl's team for practice instead of their boy’s team?” Nekomata shuddered, ”Shinrin, the main host for this camp, is known for their students who always win whether it be in Academics or Sports. They have an extremely flexible curriculum and their volleyball team is well-known for challenging the winner of the Boy’s Nationals. I'll just let you know, they **always** win.”, Kuroo and Yaku paled.


	2. Practice Matches Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They live in a dorm with 10 bunk beds, only the students from the schools in The Yoso Group have personal dorms. The gym has 8 courts and the nets are 2.43m, the boys’ net height. So most of the schools in The Yoso Group are connected, so Shinrin’s gym is the main gym and the rest of the schools only have gyms with 4 courts at most.

**2/4/2010 (Saturday, 05 00)**

”Wake up!”, everyone, except the students from Shinrin, groaned. 

”Oy! Get up.”, Asato shouted from the living room.

All the boys groaned again but got up. They went to brush their teeth and shower.

**Saturday, 05 30**

”Itadakimasu!”, everyone dug into their breakfast at the cafeteria. Breakfast was a simple fare of toast and scrambled eggs. Most of the boys in the Cafeteria were still half-asleep so they did not notice the new people in the Cafeteria. Only Yoshino was with the boys as she was in charge of supervising (Poor her). The girls had already finished their breakfast by the time the boys came down.

**05 42**

The boys were already way more awake than earlier and quite a few of them wanted to start playing. Yoshino brought them to the gym again. There was already a 2v2 match going on, it was Aoyama and Tano VS Asato and Tsukamoto, with Mizutani as the referee. Aoyama was playing as a Defensive Specialist in the match despite the fact she was wearing the Libero kit.

(Normal kit: Forest green jersey with short sleeves and acid green accents, forest green shorts with acid green stripes down the sides. Libero kit: Same everything except mainly acid green with forest green accents.)

They were already almost done with the first set with Aoyama/Tano at 24 and Asato/Tsukamoto at 23. They all watched as Asato served, it was a Jump Floater serve, but, the Volleyball went as fast as a Spike serve usually would. In the blink of an eye, Aoyama was there and the ball went up, straight towards Tano, the Liberos in the group were in awe at Aoyama’s receive which was not only fast but was also passed right where the Setter was. The game was extremely fast-paced, Tano set towards Aoyama who was already at the net and had already jumped, however, she got blocked by Asato. Tano dug the ball and the ball was sent to the back right, “Sorry! Cover!”, Tano called as she tilted her head backward. It didn’t seem like she had even needed to call out as Aoyama was already there in preparation for a set.

“Thud.”, the ball made a sound as it landed on Asato and Tsukamoto’s court. What had happened? Aoyama had jumped and set it over the net onto the back of the other court. Tsukamoto who had been closer did not have enough time to get to the ball and as such Aoyama and Tano won the set.

The boys watched with their mouths agape. “Yes!”, a loud cheer from Tano broke them out of their trance. “Don’t celebrate yet, Yuki. We still need to win another set.”, Aoyama stated. “Boys, don’t be so surprised that we’re good at Volleyball. After all, there’s a reason we’re the top High school for Girls’ Volleyball in Japan.”, Yoshino chuckled, “Anyway, I need to announce the matchups.

From 06 00-07 00

Court B: Kuroo/Suga VS Yaku/Semi

Court C: Iwaizumi/Komi VS Matsukawa/Issei

Court D: Ushijima/Bokuto VS Tendou/Daichi

Court E: Oikawa/Ouhira VS Azumane/Yamagato

The rest of the Matchups will be written on the screen.”, Yoshino pointed towards the screen that was lighting up above them.

The boys walked towards their respective courts while bemoaning the teams. 

Suddenly, a girl burst into the gym, she had rosy red hair that faded into a brilliant sunlike orange that faded into a warm yellow, her hair was tied into a high ponytail and she had ruby red eyes. However, unlike the forest green uniforms Shinrin wore, she wore a mainly bloody red, short-sleeved jersey with rosy red accents and shorts in the same colour scheme. All the boys whirled their heads around to look at her. Tendou opened his mouth to say something, but two more girls ran into the gym.   
  


One had Royal Blue 2 hair that faded into a Vivid Cerulean and had Turquoise eyes, she was wearing a Persian blue jersey with Vivid Cerulean accents, her clothes were in the same style as the others. The other had Pale Blonde hair that faded into White and had Gold eyes. She wore a gold jersey and shorts with Pale Blonde accents.

The girl with blonde hair sighed, “Sorry Masa, Rekka wanted to race.”   
  
“Just introduce yourselves.”, Yoshino said.

The girl with fire-like hair went first, “My name is Haimawari Rekka, #1. I am the Captain of the Kasai Volleyball Club. I’m a first-year and I play as Wing Spiker. I am 182.7cm tall and my jumping reach is 354cm. All of us are first-years, so no need to ask about that-”, Haimawari was cut off as the girl with blonde hair censored what she was about to say.

The girl with blue hair went next, “I’m Mizutani Aomi, #1, Captain of the Suiiki Volleyball Club. I’m a Setter, 177.9cm tall and my jumping reach is 344cm.”

Finally, it was the blonde-haired girl’s turn, “I’m Akizora Miku, #1, Captain of the Tenku Volleyball Club. I play as Middle Blocker, I’m 195.4cm tall and my jumping reach is 363cm.”

**05 50**

“All of you have 10 minutes to warm up, our managers will be referees. The referee for Court B will be Uno Asuka, the gingerette girl with orange eyes. Court C’s referee will be Kitagawa Minako, the girl with gunmetal grey hair and cream brown coloured eyes. For Court D, it will be Sugiyama Tsukiko, the one with maroon hair and bloody red eyes. Court E will be Hirabayashi Teruko, the redhead with red eyes.”

The boys all left to warm up.   
  


**06 00**

All the games started and most of the boys started off badly, especially the ones with no Setter and also due to the fact the gym was the height of the Nationals’ gym. However, there were other people having practice matches in the gym.

Court A was still taken by the Aoyama/Tano VS Asato/Tsukamoto match but Yoshino was made the referee.

Court F was taken by Haimawari/Akizora VS Aomi/Yoko (The Mizutanis), Miyahira (Shinrin’s Libero) was their referee.

Court G was taken by four girls wearing the same outfit as Aomi. On one side, a girl with red hair that faded into blonde with the front of her hair being mostly white, her left eye was dark green and her right eye was a pale turquoise, she also had black freckles dotting her face, the other girl was a Libero with olive-green hair that faded into yellow with forest green edges, and she had dull ocean blue eyes. On the other side, a girl with dull pale blue hair that faded into white with royal blue 2 eyes and a girl with white hair and charcoal black eyes. (In order of appearance: Sadow Chou, Nagai Harumi, Hatanaki Izumi, Nakagawa Yukiko, all from Suiiki High School)

The final court had a girl with black hair that faded into a Viridian green that faded back into black and also had emerald green eyes, she also had 3 black hearts underneath each eye and freckles and was wearing the Shinrin uniform, and a boy that had seaweed coloured hair with a stripe of black and acid green eyes on one side, he was wearing an acid green jersey with short sleeves and Viridian green accents as well as shorts in the same colour scheme. The other side had a boy with golden hair that faded into yellow and orange eyes, wearing a mainly gold jersey with vibrant yellow accents and short sleeves, and shorts in the same colour scheme, and a girl with ginger hair and dull desert yellow eyes, wearing the same uniform as Akizora. (In order of appearance: Mae Fuji, Shinrin Middle School, Kawabata Masaru, Tsuchi Middle School, Yokota Gina, Kumo Middle School, Mikami Akemi, Tenku Middle School)

**07 00**

The matches all ended.

_Kuroo/Suga VS Yaku/Semi (KS:YS)_

_Set 1: 25:21_

_Set 2: 26:24_

_Set 3: 28:30_

_OVERVIEW: Kuroo & Suga won 2/3 sets because in the end, there was a setter and someone to set to+Kuroo would be keeping the ball up a lot and Yaku would not be used to having last touches. Yaku & Semi managed to win a set because honestly, they are the better players, so after a while, they won a set though just barely._

_Iwaizumi/Komi VS Matsukawa/Hanamaki (IK:MH)_

_Set 1: 19:25_

_Set 2: 26:24_

_Set 3: 21:25_

_OVERVIEW: The two from Seijoh would win because they didn’t have to sync, simple as that also the Libero thing. Though, I think the other two would manage to win at least one set._

_Ushijima/Bokuto VS Tendou/Daichi (UB:TD)_

_Set 1: 25:21_

_Set 2: 25:17_

_Set 3: 27:25_

_OVERVIEW: This one I don't know honestly, but rankings wise Bokuto and Ushijima is much higher than Tendou and Daichi._

_Oikawa/Ouhira VS Azumane/Yamagato (OO:AY)_

_Set 1: 25:21_

_Set 2: 27:25_

_Set 3: 27:29_

_OVERVIEW: You know the Setter thing and the Libero thing but also kinda evenly matched so it becomes this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don’t like chapters like this honestly I think it’s just because I have to fill it with more character introductions and I’m doing this at 1 am. To be fair though, the next chapter will probably be much better than this, so hoped you like it I guess? This is gonna be 1/3 parts maybe 4 we’ll see. Also, the Middle Schoolers is a question I’m not answering till later. And I wonder what Tendou was going to say, how ’bout you? Have a good day/night!


	3. Practice Matches Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just gonna be their matches and results, basically their schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write so many matches there’s like 50+ so I’m just gonna be doing it like this, sorry if you don’t like it I promise the next chapter is gonna be much, much more interesting ;). I wonder what will happen next chapter. Also I’m probably gonna update like once or twice every week from now on, so quicker updates, yay!

Matchups For The Day

07 00-08 00

B: Ushijima/Kuroo VS Hanamaki/Komi 3:0

C: Iwaizumi/Sawamura VS Hayato/Ouhira 1:2

D: Bokuto/Semi VS Oikawa/Morisuke 2:1

E: Azumane/Matsukawa VS Sugawara/Tendou 1:2

08 00-09 00

B: Hayato/Kuroo VS Tendou/Sugawara 1:2

C: Ushijima/Sawamura VS Semi/Morisuke 1:2

D: Oikawa/Komi VS Bokuto/Ouhira 2:1

E: Matsukawa/Hanamaki VS Azumane/Iwaizumi 3:0

09 00-09 15

Snack

09 15-10 15

B: Ouhira/Iwaizumi VS Azumane/Kuroo 1:2

C: Bokuto/Hayato VS Sugawara/Sawamura 0:3

D: Komi/Semi VS Morisuke/Matsukawa 1:2

E: Oikawa/Ushijima VS Hanamaki/Tendou 2:1  
  
10 15-11 15 

B: Sawamura/Semi VS Bokuto/Iwaizumi 3:0

C: Hayato/Ushijima VS Morisuke/Tendou 2:1

D: Sugawara/Ouhira VS Hanamaki/Azumane 2:1

E: Oikawa/Matsukawa VS Kuroo/Komi 2:1

11 15-12 15

B: Bokuto/Sugawara VS Iwaizumi/Sawamura 2:1

C: Ushijima/Komi VS Oikawa/Semi 1:2

D: Kuroo/Hanamaki VS Hayato/Azumane 1:2

E: Morisuke/Tendou VS Matsukawa/Ouhira 2:1

12 15-12 45

Lunch

12 45-13 45

B: Kuroo/Sugawara VS Iwaizumi/Ouhira 2:1

C: Matsukawa/Bokuto VS Semi/Azumane 1:2

D: Hanamaki/Komi VS Hayato/Oikawa 1:2

E: Tendou/Ushijima VS Morisuke/Sawamura 2:1

13 45-14 45

B: Komi/Semi VS Hayato/Matsukawa 1:2

C: Sawamura/Morisuke VS Ushijima/Hanamaki 2:1

D: Iwaizumi/Sugawara VS Ouhira/Bokuto 2:1

E: Oikawa/Kuroo VS Tendou/Azumane 2:1

14 45-15 45

B: Komi/Sugawara VS Semi/Iwaizumi 1:2

C: Morisuke/Oikawa VS Hayato/Sawamura 2:1

D: Ushijima/Hanamaki VS Azumane/Matsukawa 1:2

E: Ouhira/Tendou VS Bokuto/Kuroo 2:1

15 45-16 00

Snack

16 00-17 00

B: Morisuke/Kuroo VS Bokuto/Hayato 2:1

C: Tendou/Ushijima VS Iwaizumi/Hanamaki 3:0

D: Oikawa/Matsukawa VS Azumane/Komi 2:1

E: Semi/Sawamura VS Sugawara/Ouhira 1:2

17 00-18 00

B: Bokuto/Hanamaki VS Ouhira/Tendou 1:2

C: Iwaizumi/Sawamura VS Ushijima/Matsukawa 1:2

D: Hayato/Oikawa VS Semi/Azumane 1:2

E: Sugawara/Morisuke VS Kuroo/Komi 1:2

18 00-19 00

B: Bokuto/Ouhira VS Tendou/Kuroo 1:2

C: Hayato/Sawamura VS Iwaizumi/Oikawa 1:2

D: Sugawara/Morisuke VS Azumane/Matsukawa 1:2

E: Komi/Semi VS Hanamaki/Ushijima 2:1

19 00-20 00

Dinner

20 00-21 00

Prepare For Bed

21 00

Lights Out

Omake:

“We’re going back tomorrow right Nee-san, Nii-Chan?”, a small boy probably around 160cm with sunlike orange hair and warm brown eyes spoke to two other people. One was a boy around 2m tall with pale skin, viridian green hair that faded into black and acid green eyes. The two boys wore black jerseys and shorts with red accents. The last person was a girl with sea foam green hair that faded into acid green with acid green accents, she wore a red jersey and red shorts with black accents.

The small boy had a beaming smile on his face while the other two had apathetic expressions. The girl spoke, “Well, we’re banned from practicing more after practice so I guess we are.” The 2m boy laughed, it almost seemed mocking with his apathetic expression, “You’re already rebanned?” The girl just threw up one hand, it was a fist with the thumb in between the middle finger and the ring finger. The girl spoke again not long after, though it was a question, “On a scale of 1-10, how angry do you think Rin-Rin will be when she sees us practice in the morning?” The already pale 2m boy seemingly paled even more, “We are not doing that, you two are the only ones bold enough to bear Rin’s anger, because that will definitely be at least an 8. Hell hath no fury like a Rin’s scorn after all.” The small boy and the girl spoke at the same time, “Well volleyball’s way too fun to stop, even for a bit.”   
  


The three people then left, going to sleep as it was already 21 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I gave you an omake as a sorry. And you know at least the names of 2/3 people in the omake. Also the OC guide’s first chapter is finally out.


	4. Penalty Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boys. They don’t know what they’re in for. Penalties are counted by the people they lost against, their positions and their and their opponents’ positions. Those poor poor souls ;-;. For Liberos blocks and spikes change to sets, at least this week. If you don’t wanna read the schedule just skip from the bold On The Screen to the next bold words. The only reason I made it is so you guys can understand their improvements. I’m adding the OC guide to this book because no one would read it if I didn’t, you’re more likely to learn more about them through this book anyway.

**05 40 Sunday**

The boys were confused at the large crowd outside the gate, even with quite a few of them still blinking blearily. Apparently, the meal of açai bowls they just ate was not enough to wake them up. Yoshino sighed, “Just...ignore they’ll be here for...a while.” The boys swore they heard her mutter: Stupid vultures, she’s not coming until either tonight or tomorrow morning dumbasses. She looked so defeated and she was also rubbing her temples as if a headache was coming up. They all then walked to the gym, where the Shinrin girls were setting up.

**05 45**

“So your schedules will appear on the screen, so just look up at your assignments.”

**On the screen:**

Azumane Asahi (Court A)

06 00-08 00 

10 Diving Receives

10 Receives

25 Spikes

25 Blocks

25 Sets

45 Serves

08 00-10 00 

Break

10 00-12 00

95 Spikes

50 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

10 Spikes

85 Blocks

50 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00 

95 Sets

50 Serves

Total: 570

Bokuto Koutarou (Court A)

06 00-08 00

25 Diving Receives

25 Receives

20 Spikes

20 Blocks

20 Sets

55 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

110 Spikes

55 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

30 Spikes

80 Blocks

55 Serves

15 00-17 00 

Break

17 00-19 00

110 Sets

55 Serves

Total: 660

Hanamaki Takahiro (Court B)

06 00-08 00

45 Diving Receives

45 Receives

10 Spikes

10 Blocks

5 Sets

55 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

115 Spikes

60 Serves

12 00-13 00 

Study Break

13 00-15 00

65 Spikes

50 Blocks

60 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

40 Blocks

75 Sets

55 Serves

Total: 690

Iwaizumi Hajime (Court B)

06 00-08 00

20 Diving Receives

20 Receives

25 Spikes

25 Blocks

20 Sets

55 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

115 Spikes

60 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

80 Spikes

30 Blocks

55 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

55 Blocks

60 Sets

55 Serves

Total: 675

Komi Haruki (Court C)  


06 00-08 00

35 Diving Receives

35 Receives

40 Sets

55 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

110 Sets

55 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

110 Sets

55 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

110 Sets

55 Serves

Total: 660

Kuroo Tetsurou (Court C)

06 00-08 00

25 Diving Receives

25 Receives

10 Spikes

10 Blocks

5 Sets

30 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

75 Spikes

40 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

35 Spikes

40 Blocks

40 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

20 Blocks

55 Sets

40 Serves

Total: 450

Matsukawa Issei (Court D)

06 00-08 00

35 Diving Receives

35 Receives

35 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

5 Diving Receives

5 Receives

60 Spikes

35 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

30 Spikes

40 Blocks

35 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

70 Sets

35 Serves

Total: 420

Morisuke Yaku (Court D)

06 00-08 00

30 Diving Receives

30 Receives

20 Sets

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

90 Sets

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

90 Sets

15 00-17 00 

Break

17 00-19 00

90 Sets

Total: 350

Oikawa Tooru (Court E)

06 00-08 00

35 Diving Receives

35 Receives

35 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

70 Spikes

35 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00 

70 Spikes

35 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

10 Spikes

20 Blocks

40 Sets

35 Serves

Total: 420

Ouhira Reon (Court E)

06 00-08 00

25 Diving Receives

25 Receives

15 Spikes

15 Blocks

10 Sets

45 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

90 Spikes

45 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

25 Spikes

65 Blocks

45 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

30 Blocks

60 Sets

45 Serves

Total: 540

Sawamura Daichi (Court F)

06 00-08 00

30 Diving Receives

30 Receives

40 Spikes

50 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

100 Spikes

50 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

60 Spikes

40 Blocks

50 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

100 Sets

50 Serves

Total: 600

Semi Eita (Court F)

06 00-08 00

35 Diving Receives

35 Receives

30 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

75 Spikes

40 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

5 Spikes

70 Blocks

40 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

70 Sets

35 Serves

Total: 435

Sugawara Koushi (Court G)

06 00-08 00

20 Diving Receives

20 Receives

30 Spikes

35 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

70 Spikes

35 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

40 Spikes

30 Blocks

35 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

30 Blocks 

40 Sets

35 Serves

Total: 420

Tendou Satori (Court G)

06 00-08 00

20 Diving Receives

20 Receives

30 Spikes

40 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

80 Spikes

40 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

60 Spikes

20 Blocks

40 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

40 Blocks

40 Sets

35 Serves

Total: 465

Ushijima Waktoshi (Court H)

06 00-08 00

35 Diving Receives

35 Receives

35 Serves

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

5 Diving Receives

5 Receives

60 Spikes

35 Serves

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

20 Spikes

40 Blocks

10 Sets

35 Serves

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

70 Sets

35 Serves

Total: 420

Yamagato Hayato

06 00-08 00

25 Diving Receives

25 Receives

45 Sets

08 00-10 00

Break

10 00-12 00

95 Sets

12 00-13 00

Study Break

13 00-15 00

95 Sets

15 00-17 00

Break

17 00-19 00

95 Sets

Total: 380

**(Finally done ;-;, now the fun-er part)**

“Fuck!”, two shouts were heard from the back of the room. Yoshino’s eyes gleamed with...was that sadism?

“Gansho, Sango do you want me to add to your own drills? You didn’t happen to forget Sunday is Penalty day did you?”, Yoshino, honest to god, purred.

“Masa-Senpai, keep it PG-13 please!”, a red headed girl with dull red eyes spoke in a sly tone and high-fived a boy that looked extremely similar, simply with a slightly darker shade of red hair.

“Hibana! Yogan!”, Yoshino spoke sharply, “Just...start with your drills.” 

The boys all left to do their drills, confused, while Mae was snickering about how, ‘The boys would be eaten alive by Mori-Senpai’.

**19 30**

There was a lot of noise coming from the front gate, shouts of ‘Senpai’ and interview questions being thrown around that could be heard from the cafeteria. Yoshino sighed, motioning the boys to follow her as she got up. They dragged their sore bodies out of the comfortable, plush black seats in the cafeteria and slowly but surely walked to the front gate. At the gate, a voice was heard, bright and unfairly energetic for the time it currently was, “Excuse me, could you please let us walk past?”, the polite words clashed with the dangerous undertone of the voice. However, it had done its intended job of clearing a path.

The owner of the voice, a short midget with sunlike hair and warm brown eyes, could finally be seen. However, he wasn’t alone, there were two other people standing right next to him. One, was a towering 2m tall pale skinned boy with dark green hair that faded into black and with acid green eyes, however, the one with the most prominent presence was a 180cm girl with sea foam green hair that faded into an acid green with acid green highlight and forest green eyes.

They walked forward and the girl stopped right as she stepped into the gate. She tilted her head towards the shadows and asked, almost innocently, “Rin-Rin, why are you hiding there?” Aoyama stepped out of the shadows while sighing and shaking her head, “That always creeps me out.” The girl stuck out her tongue and asked a question, “How are their jumping reaches and speed?”, while pointing towards the boys. Aoyama and the girl then left to discuss the boys’ jumping reaches and speed, leaving behind the midget and the giant.

All the boys sent bewildered looks towards Yoshino and she explained with amusement lacing her tone, “That’s Amemori Moriko also known as The Elysium Ace, our Captain and Ace, she’s a first year. These two are Hinata Shouyou and Amemori Mokuzai.”, she pointed at the midget and giant respectively. The midget, Hinata Shouyou, waved with a bright grin but Mokuzai just stared silently, while Tendou’s eyes had comically widened.

Yoshino clapped her hands, “Well, let’s go back, you all still need to study.”

**20 30**

“Off we go!”, the voice of one Oikawa Tooru rang out in the study room all the boys were in. You see...Yoshino had made the horrible decision of leaving 16 first-year boys, unsupervised. So they did what teenage boys do, (No, there are actually responsible ones, this is what Volleyball-obsessed teenage boys do) they ran to the off-limits gym. They quickly reached the gym that was around the same size as the gym they used.

When Ushijima opened the, like 50kg, door (The girls are very strong) the boys peered in only to see a lighting fast cross shot being blocked by Moriko. Hinata sure could jump, his jumping reach was around 356cm, but he seemed especially motivated, despite being stuffed by Moriko’s 370cm block. Yoshino walked down from the stands to meet them at the door. (The gym is basically four courts with stands taking the rest of the space) She sighed and got them to watch the match with her. It was Mokuzai/Hinata VS Moriko/Aoyama. It seemed like an unfair matchup due to the fact Hinata and Aoyama were around the same height with Mokuzai being much taller than the rest.

Surprisingly, Hinata was the usual spiker, despite the fact Mokuzai should have the better jumping reach. Sensing their confusion, Yoshino kindly explained the matchup, “Mokuzai is a Defensive Specialist and thus specialises more in receives and setting than spiking, he also jumps at around 3.6m so around the same as when Shouyou is using his blood lust, like right now. I’m still surprised the other three aren’t mad at Moriko yet.” This got exclamations of surprise from the boys, to which Yoshino replied with a vague, “You’ll see.”

**20 47**

It was already the second set, with the score being 1:0, the Aoyama/Moriko team winning the first set at 25:22. The group, minus Moriko, seemed to be getting more aggravated as the game lasted. It was Aoyama, surprisingly, who exploded, a huge contrast to her usual bored and cold demeanour, “Moriko! Can you actually try in this game?!”, to her credit, Moriko simply huffed at Aoyama’s anger and responded with a reluctant, “Fine.”

The students not from Shinrin froze, a loud exclamation of ‘What?!’ being heard from most. Yoshino laughed, “That’s what I was talking about, Mori was being lazy, it was pissing the others off. You’ll get to see our actual ace in action now.” Several looks of fear could be seen. It was obvious how lazy Moriko had been when, just seconds later, she did a jump floater serve that fell perfectly on the right corner, a stark difference from her original jump floater serves that had been smack dab in the middle of the court.

However, Mokuzai managed to receive the next serve Moriko did, which was a spike serve, Hinata set the ball towards Mokuzai and Mokuzai did end up jumping around Hinata’s jump height, despite the massive height difference, maybe Mokuzai jumped just a tiny bit higher but that was it. Suddenly, a shadow was cast on Mokuzai, Moriko towering over him in the air. The boys gaped, Yoshino snickered, “That’s Mori’s highest jumping reach, 4m. Anyway, you should all go to your dorm now. I’ll bring you there,” She stopped suddenly, “And don’t even think of running away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I write a lot of schedules in stories. Sorry this is pretty late, the past few days were tiring and I’ve been into BNHA recently, so I was working on my WIP BNHA fic instead. Hope you guys like it. Ima start on POVs after this so if you want to suggest a person’s POV for the two days in the universe you wanna see, just comment it. It’s only one POV for every week or technically since this is the end of a week (In the story), like two days. Anyway, I’m rambling, bye bye, again, hope you like it. Oh the OC guide will be the next chapter, just a heads up.


	5. OC Guide: The Yoso Group Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info on all the all girls’ schools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact, I actually thought I had already posted this chapter. Lol. So that’s why it is so late. I’ve also been working on my secret Santa work and my BNHA WIP work as well, and also working on a D&D campaign, so I’ve been kinda busy.

** The Yoso Group **

Yoso Elementary School

Uniform worn by Hinata Natsu

Titles: Top 10 Academic Schools (Japan), Top 10 Sports Schools (Japan)

Notable Alumni: Amemori Moriko, Amemori Mokuzai, Aoyama Rin, Hinata Shouyou

Location: Tokyo

Notable Clubs: Top 10 Volleyball Clubs, Top 5 Soccer Clubs, Top 10 Basketball Clubs

**Girls Only Schools**

Shinrin Middle School

  
  
Uniform worn by Mae Fuji

Titles: Top 5 Academic Schools (Japan), Top 4 Sports Schools (Japan)

Notable Alumni: Amemori Moriko, Aoyama Rin

Location: Saitama

Notable Clubs: Top 3 Volleyball Clubs, Top 5 Soccer Clubs, Top 7 Basketball Clubs, Top 3 Hockey Clubs

Tenku Middle School

  
  
Uniform worn by Mikami Akemi

Titles: Top 10 Academic Schools (Japan), Top 5 Sports Schools (Japan)

Notable Alumni: Akizora Miku

Location: Tokyo

Notable Clubs: Top 7 Volleyball Clubs, Top 4 Soccer Clubs, Top 3 Basketball Clubs, Top 10 Hockey Clubs

Kasai Middle School

  
Uniform worn by Matsuura Natsumi

Titles: Top 10 Academic Schools (Japan), Top 4 Sports Schools (Japan)

Notable Alumni: Haimawari Rekka, Haimawari Akane

Location: Yamanashi

Notable Clubs: Top 7 Volleyball Clubs, Top 3 Soccer Clubs, Top 5 Basketball Clubs, Top 7 Hockey Clubs

Suiiki Middle School

Uniform worn by Kobashigawa Sango

Titles: Top 7 Academic Schools (Japan), Top 7 Sports Schools (Japan)

Notable Alumni: Mizutani Aomi, Nakagawa Yukiko

Location: Tokyo

Notable Clubs: Top 7 Volleyball Clubs, Top 4 Soccer Clubs, Top 4 Basketball Clubs, Top 5 Hockey Clubs

Shinrin High School

Uniform worn by Tano Miyuki (The undershirt is a tank top)

Titles: Top 3 Academic Schools (Japan), Top 3 Sports Schools (Japan)

Notable Alumni: Kase Tomiko (Captain Of The Obsidian Dragons)

Location: Saitama

Notable Clubs: Top Volleyball Club, Top 5 Soccer Clubs, Top 3 Basketball Clubs, Top 7 Hockey Clubs

Tenku High School

Uniform worn by Akizora Miku (It’s older because the new Gacha app disables skin colours and apparently blonde is a skin colour)

Titles: Top 7 Academic Schools (Japan), Top 5 Sports Schools (Japan)

Notable Alumni: Hiraoka Kamiko (Ace Of The Obsidian Dragons)

Location: Tokyo

Notable Clubs: Top 2 Volleyball Clubs, Top 3 Soccer Clubs, Top 2 Basketball Clubs, Top 10 Hockey Clubs

Kasai High School

Uniform worn by Haimawari Rekka

Titles: Top 10 Academic Schools (Japan), Top 4 Sports Schools (Japan)

Notable Alumni: Mochizuki Kohaku (Ace Of The Dragonic Chimeras)

Location: Yamanashi

Notable Clubs: Top 4 Volleyball Clubs, Top Soccer Club, Top 3 Basketball Clubs, Top 10 Hockey Clubs

Suiiki High School

Uniform worn by Mizutani Aomi

Titles: Top 7 Academic Schools (Japan), Top 5 Sports Schools (Japan)

Notable Alumni: Iwai Kaoru (Setter Of The Obsidian Dragons)

Location: Tokyo

Notable Clubs: Top 4 Volleyball Clubs, Top 5 Soccer Clubs, Top 5 Basketball Clubs, Top 5 Hockey Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far, if you have constructive criticism or see any mistakes in my writing please point it out. Have a good night/day/afternoon.


End file.
